Trailer La Venganza de Darkonda
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El Tráiler del que seria mi conmemoración al 25 aniversario de Power Rangers, espero sea de su agrado, así como la mención de los Rangers que voy a incluir


_**Como ya nos estamos acercando a la parte final de la primera temporada de "Guardianes de la Vida", quise ofrecerles lo que sería mi conmemoración a los 25 años de existencia de Power Rangers, mismo que empezara una vez que acabe la primera temporada y antes de la segunda, así que aquí les traigo un avance, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Un aclaración; aunque voy a incluir algo de Samurái, no aparecerán Rangers de esa generación, porque ninguno me convenció para que aparecieran y tampoco ocurrirá con las generaciones posteriores**_

 _ **Ahora disfruten del avance con cualquiera de estos temas:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Pq9IAH4kcq8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

… **Creyeron que estaba derrotado…**

-¡Solo puede haber un líder supremo y ese voy a ser yo! ¡Di adiós Espectro!-.

… **Creyeron que estaba acabado…**

-¡Ahora me desharé de Astronema y de Ecliptor!-.

… **Creyeron que finalmente…**

… **Se había ido…**

-¡Espectro!-.

-¡Traidor!-.

… **Se equivocaron…**

-¿Estas vivo?-.

-¿No te da gusto verme de nuevo Astronema o debo llamarte, Karone?-.

… **Un enemigo del pasado…**

… **Ha regresado…**

-Comenzare mi venganza en contra de la amada Tierra de los Power Rangers, sin Astronema y Espectro, finalmente podré tomar el trono como Gran Monarca del Mal-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Pueden llamarme…Darkonda-se presentó el villano de manera despiadada-permítanme presentarles a mis amigos, reclutados de distintos periodos de tiempo ¡Deviot! ¡El Príncipe Olimpus! ¡Mandilok! ¡Vexacus! ¡Zeltrax! ¡Broodwing! ¡Grizzakka! ¡Serrator!-.

… **Una legión de traidores…**

… **Liderados por el máximo traidor…**

… **Un solo equipo Ranger…**

… **No podrá con esta amenaza…**

-Necesitaran nuestra ayuda-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Starlight.

-Soy Andros, el Ranger Rojo del Espacio y ella es mi hermana, Karone, Ranger Rosa Galáctica-.

-¿Quién es Darkonda?-pregunto Kenneth.

-La sabandija más grande que jamás ha existido en el Universo-respondió Karone.

… **Una leyenda…**

… **Regresara…**

-Es Tommy Oliver…el Ranger Legendario-exclamo Kenneth.

-Es un honor conocer a los nuevos defensores de la Tierra-aseguro Tommy.

… **Dos veteranos…**

… **Dos leyendas…**

-Jasón-saludo Tommy-estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías-bromeo.

-No iba a permitir que hicieran esto sin el Ranger Rojo original-dijo Jasón.

-¿Qué? ¿Veintidós Rangers?-exclamo Darkonda.

… **Una alianza…**

… **Como nunca se ha visto…**

-¡Tyrannosaurio! ¡Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!-.

-¡Dragón Zord/Tiger Zord/Zeo Ranger V Red/Dino Trueno Dame el Poder!-.

-¡Cambio a Turbo/al Ataque!-.

-¡Al Ataque!-.

-¡Vamos Galáctico!-.

-¡Poder Titanio!-.

-¡Fuerza…Fuerza de Tiempo!-.

-¡Acceso! ¡Howling Wolf!-.

-¡Ninja Storm! ¡Ranger Form! ¡Poder del Agua!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder! ¡Ptero Poder!-.

-¡SPD Emergencia! ¡Defensor de la Galaxia!-.

-¡Fuente Mágica! ¡Fuerza Mística! ¡Caballero Solaris!-.

-¡Aceleración Sobrecarga!-.

-¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu Libre! ¡Con la Valentía del Lobo!-.

-¡RPM! ¡En Acción! ¡Operadora Plateada!-.

-¡Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida!-.

… **Una batalla épica…**

… **Con los más grandes…**

… **Traidores de la historia…**

-¡Esto es por Ecliptor!-grito Karone.

-¡No podrán vencerme!-declaro Darkonda aumentando su tamaño y derribando al Megazord.

" **Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida"**

 **Aniversario 25 Años**

" **La Venganza de Darkonda"**

 _ **-"Solicito el poder del Dragón Zord"-invoco Tommy**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, realmente me emociona escribir algo como esto, especialmente porque siempre quise ver cómo sería un equipo conformado por esos villanos.**_

 _ **Nuevamente les aclaro que no incluí Rangers Samurái porque ninguno me convenció, lo siento, pero para mí, lo mejor de esa generación es Serrator, ya que él sí que era un temible villano, del mismo modo, NO voy a incluir a las generaciones Megaforce, Dino Charge ni Ninja Steel porque…tristemente…esa generaciones realmente han dejado mucho que desear, en serio, siento que la franquicia ha perdido mucho de lo que la hacía tan genial, ahora realmente parece que es únicamente para niños pequeños y solo para vender juguetes.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guardianes de la Vida…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
